The invention involves a gas control grip for the steering device of a motor-driven double-wheeled vehicle with a rotatable tubular handle made of plastic and mounted on the steering device, and with a multisectional housing fixed to the steering device around one end of the tubular handle, such that an arm of the housing fits into an annular groove of the tubular handle and the tubular handle is secured against axial shifting.
In known gas control grips of this type, the arm of the housing with its side surfaces directly abuts the side walls of the groove formed on the tubular handle and rubs against them. As a rule, the housing is made of a metal--a magnesium alloy, for example. Experience has shown that there is substantial friction between the arm and the inner walls of the groove that leads to rapid wear of the parts and renders them useless in a relatively short time to the point where they must be replaced.